


Drowsy

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Reiner’s impatient to start the day with you, but to you there was all the time in the world to keep him busy.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Drowsy

“Hey, wake up.”

His voice lifted you from you slumber, pleasantly soft accompanied by the rustling of sheets. The lilt of huskiness filled your ears and you strained to open your eyes, feeling his fingertips trace circles around your hipbone. As much as the day was ticking away and you’d like to wake up in his arms, an idea began to form inside your head, tucked away neatly behind your ever so slightly curved smile.

Reiner would be in for a temptation.

You couldn’t focus on drifting back asleep with his shuffling, and decided to only stir before rolling to face the ceiling, breathes evening when the atmosphere grew quiet again. Seeping through the curtains were the first raw waves of sunlight, disturbing your persistence to remain asleep.

When he still didn’t receive a usual response did Reiner begin to grow more restless, propping his elbows on either side of you. “We’ve been in bed since noon, aren’t you at least getting a little energized to wake up?”

The hum of annoyance escaping your throat brought him pouting, despite your vain attempt to suppress the rising heat across your face. He was unbelievably close, and although your eyes were closed, his tickling breaths gently spanned across the crown of your head were enough to tell you how impatient he was growing. You could sense the bed dipping around you under his weight, and with every silent heartbeat that passed, your endurance was slipping further and further away.

An image flickered across your head—Reiner with his bottom lip sticking out, eyebrows furrowed feebly, the epitome of his rare occurrence to act adorable. But then, he had always been admirably cute to you, the rising giggle catching in your throat when he exhales slowly across your hairline to murmur, “Stop that, I know you’re awake.”

Still you refused to open your eyes; there was still a score to settle when it came to amusement and pushing each other to the brink of self-control. Upon his abrupt grunt, Reiner finally got the gist that you weren’t stirring anytime soon, and decided to utilize other tactics.

You hated to admit it, but he had his way this time, the tables were turning and you realized there was nothing to do in your defense. Either moving away or giving in would result in loss, and it took every drop of energy in you at resisting the urge to shrink away. His hands roamed over your button up, working to undo them painstakingly slow while his lips brushed over your forehead. The radiance of his victory clouded your mind, there was only a black void surrounding your vision however you immediately sensed his expression, grinning with delight and eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. He hurried to kiss your forehead once more, by this point your pulse was staggering, heart knocking against your ribcage, afraid that he could feel it too.

“You’re better than I expected.” He chuckled, as if signalling that the battle was far from over. You didn’t dare move, frozen in place when he loosened the final button across your chest.

Reiner began to peel the fabric away, fingers dragging across your collarbone to expose your shoulder to the frigid air. Feeling you shudder, he hovered impossibly close to move from pecking your forehead down to the bridge of your nose. And you knew he wanted you to lean into the touch, to give him even the slightest hint of your crumbling composure, but not today, you continue to hold out as he insists on bringing you to a downfall.

Albeit struggling, you couldn’t help the hitch of breath escaping your lips when his teeth grazed your nose, mouth poised above yours. The nerves in your trembling limbs prepared for his searing kiss when he pauses in mid-air, seeming to reconsider. Your inner frustrations soared in height, chest aching to pull him back against you. Meanwhile Reiner is having the high of his advantage, and though he is silent you can detect his triumphant glee from the seething clench of your teeth. 

Next you felt the press of his knee in between your legs, his face descending to kiss your chin, your jawline, beginning to move to above your neck. The touch was light as a feather and you would be lying if you said it didn’t leave you craving for more of his playful affection. It was lazy days like these that made you love him to the stars and back, his smile against your skin while he kisses your shoulder, hands bracing to clutch your arm, form travelling lower and lower. He’s now moved to attack your abdomen with his lips, long forgotten that you were already growing numb under his hypnotizing traces, Reiner couldn’t wait any longer.

In the helpless case of waking up, you wondered how far he planned to go… 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this random short blurb, don’t know how many I’m going to make but they’re so much fun and nice to write. Comments/thoughts are appreciated :)


End file.
